


Dreamswap ficlets

by Sleepy_fan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_fan/pseuds/Sleepy_fan
Summary: Dreamswap ficlets imported from my tumblr. Chapters will be summarized and tagged at the beginning





	1. Chapter 1

Characters and pairing: DS Horror, DS Blue, Brandy

warnings: unhealthy relationship, implied threats

Horrandy hummed to himself a little bit as he gently traced the curve of his dearly beloved boyfriend's jaw with a finger, admiring just how lovely Blue really was. He smiles warmly at the other, before pressing a light kiss to the other's teeth. “Every little thing about you, the good, the bad, and the everything in between is amazing… you want to know why?” It was a pity that Blue was trembling a little - but then again, the other was just so  _ flighty _ unless he was properly... Encouraged to stay put.

“…Why-“ Blue started, his eye lights having shrunk to pinpricks as he struggled against the other's magic. 

“Because it makes up you.” Horrandy interrupted, before his darling boyfriend could say anything self-deprecating. "And I'll never let you go~!"

"You... You don't have to d-do this, darling... I-I wasn't planning on  _ leaving _ you or anything like that. I did tell you that I'm frequently gone from home for a few days - even... Even a week, while working and ensuring that I... I get the favors that I need in order to keep my... M-My business running." Blue stuttered, hoping that his silver tongue would save him this time. He does his best not to flinch when Horrandy grabs the axe that the other had used to knock him out with.

"You did mention this... But you've been spending less and less time at home with me, sweetheart... I know that your work is important to you, and I really do want to be a supportive boyfriend and encourage your interests... But I simply  _ insist _ that you rest with me for a couple of... Months.

Horrandy purred, lightly pressing the tip of the wickedly sharp blade against one of Blue's lower leg bones "It would be so distressing if you were to have gotten  _ hurt _ on one of these business trips of yours..." The blade pressed a little harder against one of Blue's leg bones. "And we've got more than enough saved up to live comfortably off of together... Especially as I'm quite the hunter."

Blue's eye lights briefly went out and he struggled to contain the panic that was clawing at him. he could feel the glitch in one of his eyes start to act up, starting to cover his vision with white and grey dots of snow. He forced back the fear, though was unhappy to hear his voice tremble just a little bit with his true feelings "There's... No need to worry about... M-Me getting hu-hurt, Randy. I'm... I'm fine! And of course I... I'll stay home with you... I've been l-looking forwards to some time off w-with you. It's why I...I-I've been working so much... Now... Please let me up, and w-we could go on a date?" He had taken an interest in this tall skeleton mostly because of the other's striking and unusual looks - curious as to what sort of timeline the other was from. Blue deeply regretted his curiosity now.

Horrandy purred happily at that, setting his axe down and pressing a light kiss to Blue's teeth again "I'm so happy to hear that. Dustbunny and Hackiller have wanted to meet you for quite some time now! I'm excited to introduce you to my family - quirky and dysfunctional as we can be at times, haha."

Blue nodded, wishing that he'd listened to his instincts earlier, when part of him had told him to  _ flee _ when he had the chance. But no, he'd been entirely too curious. Hopefully he could find a way to get away from the other. Horrandy didn't have portalling capabilities.... "That sounds great... S-should I cook something for the two of them and... and you?" and maybe lace it with sleeping potions so that he could flee...

"Nah, we have plenty of food there. Besides, I've heard of just how sneaky and wily you can get. You're not going to be making  _ any _ food for us until I'm sure that you won't try to run from me, my sweet Blue butterfly... Ah, not that you would? I'd hate to have to clip your wings, and keep you pinned by my side." Horrandy cooed.

"N-No of course not! I'd never put anything untoward in food that I intended to eat - or put something in my loved ones' food." Blue protested, doing his best to speak as much of the truth as he could - as Horrandy was distressingly good at figuring out when he was lying.

"I'm so glad to hear that, sugarskull. Now, you stay put and I'll go round up Hackiller and Dustbunny. It shouldn't take long, unless Hackiller is flirting with that particular guard of his. I keep telling him to be more proactive about his crush, but Hackiller says that he's trying to play the long game." With that, the taller skeleton teleported off, leaving Blue tied down to the couch that he'd been pinned on by the other unexpectedly  _ hours ago _ .

Blue concentrated hard, trying to summon up enough magic to break free of the chains but each time he tried, he got an increasingly larger zap from the cuffs keeping him pinned so the swap sans gave up on that for now, as Horrandy had apparently acquired a rather strong and effective set of magic-restraining cuffs. He had bitten off far more than he could chew by going after Horrandy out of idle curiosity and was deeply regretting several life decisions at the moment. The worst thing was that none would care enough to go looking for him. His allies and acquaintances would rather not deal with him most of the time from the way that he schemed, lied, stolen and manipulated others into doing what it was that he wanted. His best bet was to charm Horrandy into relaxing his guard enough so that Blue could flee to the other end of the multiverse, as an  _ anonymous caller _ informed JR of the other's presence- as Horrandy was wanted for  _ something _ .


	2. DS Crerror Soulmate AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DS Cross writes to his soulmate and they meet! Turns out Error is really cool.

Cross hadn’t heard of the concept of soulmates until after he’d gotten to know Nightmare - the latter of whom had quietly asked him if the monster who Dream had turned to his side was his soulmate. That had been a very strange and awkward conversation, but it explained the writing that had occasionally shown up on his arms and fingers, in a person’s hand that he hadn’t recognized. Nightmare did apparently have a soulmate, but refused to name who it was. Cross was pretty sure that his horrifyingly unlucky friend was cursed with Dream von fuckface as his soulmate. Not that he’d ever asked for confirmation, as even thinking about his soulmate greatly distressed the negative guardian.

Cross had stolen some of that disappearing ink that was apparently really good to use while writing with your soulmate - as it vanished so that you could use the same spot on your body to talk to them without needing to wash off the old bit first. he dipped one of his fingers into the pot of disappearing magical ink and wrote on one of his radius [Hey. Sorry for not responding earlier. I didn’t know what the writing meant.] He had been raised to be an efficient guard - and nothing else. Gaster hadn’t seen fit to teach him about a lot of things, if Nightmare’s reactions to some of his actions were any judge. [I do now though. Hi soulmate, my name’s Cross! What’s yours?]

After what felt like an agonizing eternity, his soulmate responded, their handwriting shakier than what he remembered last [Hi Cross. I’m Error. What do you know of the alternate world theory?]

[I know that other AUs exist. I have a friend who can travel between worlds, if that’s what you’re trying to hint at.] Cross responded back - having to write up and down both sides of his lower arm bones in order to write all of that at once.

[What is his name? I… I have a friend like that too, but…] Error wrote out, stopping writing [I am in Outertale PNR89721. I would like to meet you.]

Cross had no idea what that meant, but he assumed those were the multiversal coordinates. He got up and teleported over to where Nightmare was - cooking something in the kitchen “Hey! My soulmate is in this timeline! Can we… Can we go get them please? Their name is Error!” He shoved his arm excitedly in Nightmare’s face, bouncing on the balls of his feet a little.

“I… Hang on, stop moving you dumbass. I’ve never been to that world before, but I know for sure that I’ll be able to get us there.” Nightmare answered, grabbing his arm and holding him still long enough to read it. “… You’ve never been to an Outertale, have you?”

“No? Why, is it really weird? Not that it matters, my soulmate’s there… Although I probably should ask what they think of JR… Since I’m kind of on their shit list.” Cross responded, his eye lights shrinking a little in panic. He quickly wrote out [What do you think of Justice Reigns?]

[I have no idea what that is. My friend isn’t home at the moment… I could try coming to your world, if you like?] Error wrote back immediately.

[We’re currently in the OT - only Frisk can allow other people to come in here, so we’ll have to ask them to let you in first. Oh! What are your pronouns? Mine are he/him/himself.] Cross wrote down excitedly [Nightmare - my friend - and I are headed there right now!] He was so excited! This was going to go great… Or so he hoped. “They say that they don’t know what Justice Reigns is. Thank the stars.”

Nightmare opened a portal and dragged Cross through it as he waited with bated breath for the other to respond. “Ask them where they live in Outertale.” The negative spirit prompted, poking one of his sides.

Cross barely heard him as he stared at the stunning AU that he’d just been brought too. Space! they were in space! That’s amazing! There was just… It was so… Words failed him. This was the most beautiful place that he’d ever been to “I… Uh… Uh-huh… Give me a sec…” [where do you live in Outertale? It’s so beautiful here.]

[In the furthest home in Stardin on the main road to Starfall.] Error responded back. [My pronouns are he/him/himself. Thank you for asking.]

Cross dutifully told Nightmare this, and the older skeleton nodded “We’re not far from there - come on, I’ll teleport you to that side of Stardin. I don’t know if this AU has had contact with JR and we need to stay out of the public eye as much as possible.”

Cross sulked a little but nodded as the other teleported him off. He wanted to see more of this beautiful world… Btu the two of them were wearing some very distinctive clothing, and he didn’t particularly feel like getting chased by some of Dream’s goons today. They walked up to the small house and Cross wrote [Knock, knock] on his arm before knocking on the door and calling out “Error, you in here?”

Moments later, a dark-boned skeleton with strange blue tear-track like marks on his face opened the door a crack and asked shyly “Are you Cross and Nightmare?”

Cross nodded, bouncing forwards enthusiastically “Yes! I’m Cross. It’s really nice to meet you, Error.”

Error smiled shyly up at him and answered “It’s wonderful to meet you too, Cross. Hello - ah - Nightmare? Please, why don’t the both of you come in? I’m unfamiliar with a timeline where one needs permission to enter. What does OT stand for?”

“Oh! OT - Omega Timeline. It’s an AU that was created by a Frisk who fell into the Core of their AU… They fell into the void and created a timeline for those who didn’t have a home to go to because their world was destroyed in one way or another.” Cross explained, sobering up a little. The three of them talked for hours.


End file.
